The present invention relates to bathtubs in which air is bubbled into the water, particularly hydro-massage spas and whirlpools. More particularly, it relates to a multipurpose water and air jet system for use with such bathtubs.
Therapeutic water baths and pools are well-known. Spas or whirlpool tubs are common examples in which water streams from jets through the walls of the basin and flows into the water beneath the surface, usually directed at large muscle areas of a person's body, for example, shoulders, back, and thighs. The force from the jets “massage” the bather directly as well as agitate the water to provide therapeutic effects for other parts of the body not directly in the path of the jets.
In a conventional system, the “massage” effect is created by pumping water through a water feed line by a recirculation pump and streaming the water through a number of jet spray nozzles located within the walls of the basin. At the same time, air is drawn into a separate air feed line through an air intake inlet. The air is then drawn from the air line into the water line through a coupled connection to be incorporated into the water as the water streams out of the jets into the basin. In such systems, a bather can typically control the amount of air that is mixed with the water by controlling the opening and closing of the air intake inlet.
However, with this conventional system, the bather is limited by the speed of the pump in the amount and force of air that is fed into the water line as it exits through the jets into the basin. In some instances, the user may desire a “massage” effect that is stronger and more forceful, akin to the effect of a “deep-tissue” massage. In other instances, the user may also desire air that is introduced into the water line in the form of “microbubbles” that cling to the bather's body and rise to the surface of the water slowly and gently, creating a soothing and relaxing effect for the bather.
Moreover, after the bather has finished using this system, the basin is drained of all water. However, in many cases, the system is left with residual water in the water line. This results in stagnant water being left within the system until next use. In some instances, when the bather turns the system back on for a subsequent use, the initial water expelled from the jets may be primarily mixed with this stagnant water, which may not be desirable to the bather.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a whirlpool bathtub that provides a bather with a multipurpose water and air jet system that allows the bather to increase the “massage” effect by increasing the amount and force of air that is introduced into the water stream. In addition, such a system would also allow the bather to introduce an effervescence effect into the water stream for a soothing and relaxing bubble feel. Finally, the system would further allow the bather to purge the residual water left in the water line, allowing for an improved effect on the quality of the outflow of water when the whirlpool system is turned on for subsequent use. These and other advantageous features of the present invention will become apparent to those reviewing the disclosure and drawings.